I'm Not Letting Go
by E person
Summary: Vaughn reminisces about his and Chelsea's ended relationship, wishing that he could have her back.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

I'm looking intently at my cell phone on the black coffee table in front of me, waiting for you to call. I permit another heavy sigh to pass my lips as your image emerges slowly into my mind again. This might be the millionth time this past hour but I can't prevent it. I'd be lying to myself if I said you weren't on my mind 24/7. All I can think about is your glossy and velvety chestnut colored hair. Its sweet, enticing floral smell is so hard to forget. Your dazzling blue eyes are forever burned into my mind, not helped by the fact that I'm always at sea. I can still remember your bright smile too, the one you used to give me once a week when I arrived on Forget-Me-Not Valley.

You were the first person that I felt compelled to. I always anticipated going to Jack's farm to deliver animals just so I could see you help your mom in the fields. Even with sweat and dirt streaked onto your clothes and face, your beauty still surpassed that of the Harvest Goddess. We eventually became friends after two or three weeks. During this time, I built up my courage to ask you to dinner. Your dad was always so protective of you while Claire found ways to arrange a romantic rendezvous for us. I always looked forward to that day; the day that I got to see your radiant face before departing.

As fond memories of us begin to fade, and reality sets in, I realize that I'm smiling. Why did those easy-going, simple days have to end so soon? Right now, my composed demeanor is a complete fabrication because I'm really not fine. After meeting for a while, I thought we were going strong. By the time summer commenced again, I actually thought that maybe, just maybe, we could have a future together. When you insisted that we needed some space, well, let's just say that it took a while for it to sink in. I was majorly in denial and I still am. Truth be told, I'm still waiting for you to return to me because I'm too much of a coward to approach you. I'm apprehensive of what your answer might be. I wouldn't know what to do if you already found someone else.

Is it wrong that I still love you?

My eyes, red from weariness, move to the clock on the wall. The standard analog clock with a white frame and black numbers and hands read 5:19. My mind is heavy with thoughts of you, mixing with the sounds of the ocean just outside my cabin walls and the monotonous ticking of the clock. Thoughts of what happened a few days ago flood back to me and make my head spin; I'm dizzy and crazy for you. My world won't stop spinning. I remember, after you told me that we needed some space, you also said to not worry. You said that I'm a nice guy and could find another girl. But I still miss you. I crave your sweet smell and long for your delicate body to be next to mine. I yearn to see you one more time. Chelsea, I want you here with me now. You're the only girl for me. I felt it, that special, strong connection. The one that tugged at my heart and scrambled my words so I looked like a fool in front of you.

Didn't you sense it too?

My phone vibrates and I pounce at it, holding it up to my ear. I'm not even sure who called me but it wasn't you. It wasn't the angelic voice that I remember. Gosh, I really just want to talk to you one more time! I want to ask why you hate me so much. Or is there another reason you pushed me away? I was treating you like you were the apple of my eye, a queen, the love of my life, because… that's what you were. No, that's what you still are. If I could talk to you, I would want you to know that I still love you and that I'm not letting go. I just want you to think about it. Think about me; think about us one more time because I'm still waiting and I'm not letting go.

**Hey guys, I know it's been forever. And I know that I also said that I probably wouldn't have time to update until Spring Break but I found I way to do it! Here's a short little one-shot from Vaughn's POV. It's not exactly a song-fic per se but the lyrics of the song 5:19 by Matt Wertz inspired me to write the story. I hope its shortness isn't bothering you as much as it's bothering me :P Please leave comments. Oh, and sorry if Vaughn is OOC; he's just a love-sick guy :P**

**Also, tell me if you think I should put up a chapter in Chelsea's POV talking about why she broke up with him in the first place. Thanks!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~E :D**

**2-9-12**


End file.
